Stormharts Fanfictions/ Het levenspad
Welkom !!! Dit is deel 1 in de Sterren trilogie. Je kon stemmen met welke reeks ik nu zou verder gaan en deze heeft gewonnen. Veel leesplezier;) H1 Ravenpoot tuurde naar de bergen kruiden die bijna boven hem uitorenden. Heerlijke, wilde geuren vulden zijn neusholtes en lieten hem verlangen naar het woud. Oh, wat moest het geweldig zijn om te rennen over de vochtige bosgrond. De wind die door je haren blies als de adem van een moederkat, de zon die je bemoedigend tegemoet scheen en natuurlijk de waterpoelen op de grond die je stralende blik weerspiegelden... Een overdreven opgewekte stem bracht hem weer bij de werkelijkheid. "En?! Wat vind je? Geweldig, toch? En zodra je bij mij in de leer gaat, zal ik je laten zien wat je allemaal kunt doen met deze geneesmiddelen." Ravenpoot draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van Papavervacht, de medicijnkat van de DonderClan. Ze staarde hem hoopvol aan en haar staart zwiepte zenuwachtig in de lucht. Ravenpoot wist nog net een geïrriteerde zucht te onderdrukken. "Ja het is allemaal heel mooi..." Gaf hij toe. "En?...wil je mijn leerling worden???" Miauwde papavervacht. Ravenpoot keek strak naar de grond "Nee". De bruine medicijnkat leek wek door de grond te kunnen zakken. "Oh, ravenpoot. Het is echt iets voor jou. Iedereens is het met me eens. Zelfs Merelpoot vind..." Papavervacht kon haar zin niet afmaken, ze werd onderbroken door de boze stem van Ravenpoot. "Ik wil niet dat anderen zich bemoeien met mijn leven! Ik weet zelf wel wat het beste voor mij is, en nee ik wordt geen medicijnkatleerling!!!" Hij stormde zo snel als hij kon het hol uit. Zijn poten brachten hem vanzelf bij het leerlingenhol. Hier sliepen de leerlingen die er zeker van waren dat ze een goede krijgersopleinding zouden krijgen. Ravenpoot was niet zo'n leerling, maar ook hij bracht hier de nacht door. Het hol was eigenlijk een kleine grot in de rotswand die het kamp beschermde tegen indringers. De koude grond was bedenkt met vers mos en dat lag heerlijk zacht. Daarom verbaasde het ravenpoot ook niets dat er een aantal leerlingen er ontspannen op lagen te luieren terwijl het nog lang geen slaaptijd was. Zijn zusje Merelpoot was er ook. Ze had een glanzende zwarte vacht en sprankelende amberen ogen. Ze zat te kletsen met duinpoot, een kleine zandkleurige poes. Toen Merelpoot haar broertjes boze blik opving verhardde haar gezicht, alsof ze zich klaar maakte voor een heftige ruzie. Ravenpoot liep naar haar toe. "Waarom heb dat tegen papavervacht gezegd?!" Merelpoot leek te doen alsof er niks aan de hand was. "Wat heb ik gezegd dan?" Miauwde ze kalm. Ravenpoots ogen leken vuur te schieten. "Dat weet je best". Merelpoots ogen kregen een schuldbewuste glans. "Ik wilde je gewoon helpen." Duinpoot keek toe met het idee dat dit elk moment uit de hand kon lopen."Jij smerige dassenschimmel! Je weet dat ik geen medicijnkat wil worden! JE WEET HET!!!" Schreeuwde de ziedende ravenpoot. Merelpoot keek haar anders zo beheerste broertje pijnlijk aan. "Ik wil gewoon niet dat je wegrot in het leerlingenhol" ravenpoots ogen lichtten vervaarlijk op. "Hoezo wegrotten?! Ik heb net zo veel kans om een krijger te worden als iedereen!!!" Merelpoot hield het niet meer, ze moest dit gewoon zeggen. "Jij wordt geen krijger, Muizenbrein!!! Je kunt nog niet eens normaal het kamp doorlopen met je scheve poot. Daarom doet iedereen aardig tegen je! Ze willen je gewoon troosten!" Ravenpoots ogen werden kleine spleetjes. "Oh, dus we gaan het over elkaars minpuntjes hebben." Merelpoot kromp inelkaar, alsof ze al wist wat haar broertje zou zeggen. "Nee, niet doen" murmelde ze wanhopig. Ravenpoot wist dat hij nu beet had. "Hoe zat het ook al weer? Oh ja, ja volgens mij was het jou schuld dat Lichtkit dood ging..." Duinpoot, die net alleen nog maar angstig had toe gekeken keek Merelpoot verbijsterd aan. "Wat?! Hij was mijn broertje, hij was nog zo klein." Er verschenen tranen in merelpoots ogen. "Ik deed het niet expres echt niet". Duinpoot wendde woedend haar hoofd af. Ravenpoots zelfgenoegzame blik verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Wat had hij gedaan? Dit was niet zijn bedoeling geweest... Wat bezielde hem, zo was hij nooit. Waar was zijn beheerste zelf???!Hij zette verbouwereerd een stap naar achteren. "Merelpoot? Het spijt me..." Merelpoot schonk hem een blik vol pijn en woede. "Jij!...." Ze kende kennelijk geen woorden voor wat haar broer net had gedaan. Ravenpoot strompelde ongelukkig het hol uit. Zijn manke poot sleepte hij mee als een topzware prooi. Het zand van de kampgrond jeukte aan zijn tenen, maar het kon hem op dit moment niks schelen. Hij had de hechte vriendschap van Merelpoot en Duinpoot net aan diggelen geslagen en bovendien was hij nog steeds geen krijgersleerling. Hij hief zijn wanhopig hoofd omhoog. "Oh SterrenClan, laat me alsjeblieft zien wie ik ben en wat moet doen." Even gebeurde er niets en had ravenpoot het ideeën dat hij zichzelf compleet voor schud zette, maar net op dat moment voelde hij een tinteling in zijn schouder. Geschrokken keek hij achter zich. Daar stond een kater, hij leek wel te bestaan uit flarden mist. "Beste jongeling, het heeft geen zin om te treuren over wat je hebt gedaan, daar verspil je alleen maar kostbare tijd mee. Je kunt beter na denken over wat kunt doen. En jij kunt meer dan je denkt." Ravenpoot voelde zich gehypnotiseerd door de wijze woorden van de vreemde kater. "Wat bedoelt u?" Vroeg hij fluisterend. De katers ogen lichtten op. "Het lot van Minago ligt in jou poten, dat is niet zomaar. Je kent je eigen kracht en oorsprong niet." Ravenpoot barste van de vragen. Ze tolden door zijn hoofd heen als vliegjes om licht, maar er was 1 vraag die alles een beetje samenvatte. "Wat nu?" Miauwde hij. De Mistkit zuchtte zo diep en luid dat ravenpoot dacht dat zijn trommelvliezen elk moment konden knappen. De kater schraapte zijn keel, alsof hij zich klaarmaakte voor een langdradige speech. "Ga naar Minago, het land van mythes en dromen en nachtmerries. Je kunt er alleen komen door je hoofd leeg te maken en je op je ware doel te focussen." Ravenpoot knikte alsof hij het allemaal begreep. De kater knikte ook. "Goed dan, tot ziens jongeling". Daarna trilde de lucht en was de nevelkater weer net zo snel verdwenen als hij gekomen was. Ravenpoot bleef alleen achter met honderden nieuwe raadsels die opgelost moesten worden en zijn verwarrende gedachtes. Oké, ik hoef nu alleen maar Minago te vinden en dan wordt de rest van zelf wel duidelijk, zei hij in zichzelf. Hij probeerde zijn hoofd leger te maken dat dat van een muisje. Niks deed er nu even meer toen behalve zijn ware doel: het eindelijk bereiken van iets. Hij liet de gedachte door zijn hoofd rondtollen als een wervelwind. Een onzichtbare wind leek hem op te tillen en mee te nemen naar een onbekende plek. Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions